Movie, Show, Whatever
by IamMaverick
Summary: Nick feels tragedy at hand, but he doesn't realize it until it's too late. GregNick Slash Rated T for language.


Note:My own little piece of angsty fluff. I caught myself singing Sally's Song in the shower and couldn't help it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Greg Sanders, nor do I own Nick Stokes.. or Gil Grissom. I do not own CSI for that matter and if you thought I did, I hope you chock and die. Butchances are you didn't and for the sake of not being sued, I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas, any of it's characters or the songs.Alright? That's a good'n.

Movie, Show, Whatever.

"_No! No! Oh my God! Someone, get help fast! Someone. He's hurt! Someone please! Listen to me! Oh my God! Please, please don't die on me! Don't die, oh my god."_

"I'm sorry Greggo."

"Sorry for what?" Greg spun around on his chair in confusion to look at the Texan who had come to collect the blood samples from a recent case.

"Never mind. I wasn't thinking." Nick quickly said in cover for himself. He didn't know what he was talking about but he continually had the compelling urge to hold the younger man and just tell him how sorry he was.

"Alright then, whatever. Your blood swabs should be done soon if you'd like to take a seat or something." Greg motioned towards a chair for his friend.

"That's just what I was planning on doing," he smiled widely and Greg smiled in return. Greg's smile alone tore Nick in half although he wasn't sure why.

Only moments later the printer began calling for someone to retrieve the newly inked paper and Greg ripped it out the second the end of the paper showed it's self.

"Your blood samples are a match to the suspect. You have your man Nick."

"Don't get so cocky yet," the Texan warned with a smile, "You never know."

"I always know Nicky, I always know," Greg smirked. "So are you coming over again tonight? I still have a few movies we haven't watched and I think there's some pizza left-overs if you want 'em."

"Wait, you're asking me a question?" Nick laughed, "I thought you 'always knew', G."

"Oh shuddup," Greg laughed and threw a pen at the retreating man before him.

Nick raised his arm as mock protection, "I'll be there at 9:30."

"Sounds good!" Greg called, getting a wave of the hand and a shake of the head from Nick in return.

"_What happened here? What the- What did you do to him?"_

"_I didn't do anything! I just came in and… oh my god! Please! Help me!"_

Nick had been spending a lot of time at Greg's place lately. They were beginning to become more than 'just friends'. Only about a week ago had Greg decided to make the first move. He thought that maybe he was getting mixed signals from Nick but he had had a bit to drink and decided to blame it on the alcohol if Nick didn't return his feelings. Then nobody would be hurt, almost nobody. Thankfully for Greg, the second his lips came in contact with Nick's lips, Nick had kissed him back with as much passion as the latter.

Greg waited patently on the couch for Nick to come happily knocking on the door. Minute after minute passed and Greg found himself lightly singing the oddest song that came to mind.

"I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice, my feelings for him? And will he see, how much he means to me, I think it's not to be…"

Nick stepped into his car on his way to Greg's house with a smile on his face. Even though he had seen Greg at work only a few hours ago, he couldn't wait to get to _his boyfriend's _houseand watch yet another movie; he highly doubted that there were any in the house the pair hadn't yet watched. As he stopped at a familiar traffic light he found himself humming an odd tune and soon the words were coming out of his mouth.

"What will become of my dear friend, where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last, and will we ever, end up together? No I think not, it's never to become, for I am not the one…"

"What the hell? Sally's Song?" Greg questioned himself as he finished his song. "The Nightmare Before Christmas?" It didn't surprise Greg that he knew where the song was from, let alone what it was called as he quite enjoyed the works of Tim Burton but the fact that he was singing the song when he hadn't seen the movie in years was a bit of a shocker even to him.

Before Greg could think into it anymore the door bell rang and he immediately ran to meet his lover.

"Finally, I thought you would be late!" Greg wrapped his arms around Nick only to take the bag of food out of his hands and start picking out random candies or chocolates he enjoyed.

Nick fell into the embrace and breathed in the sent of cologne on the younger man. He felt as though he needed to hold on to him right now, to make sure that Greg would never leave his arms. _I'm so sorry._ He though again, although he had no idea why.

"Ooo, you brought me skittles!" Greg laughed, "I could kiss you right now," he mumbled through a mouth full of candy.

"Oh, please, not right now." Nick joked. "Sorry I was late. Traffic was bad." Although in all truth Nick had been late on account of the song he had been singing. He had no idea where it had come from or how he knew it but there it was, playing on repeat through his mind, over and over and over again. It was like reading the same line of a book more than once because you can't keep your focus. It was like reading the same line of a book more than once because you can't keep your focus. It was like reading the same line of a book more than once because you can't keep your focus.

"Well, come, make yourself at home love, while I pick tonight's motion picture of interest." Greg waltzed over to his DVD's, skimming through them one by one. "Seen it, seen it, and also seen it. My God, you have been over a lot haven't you? I think we've seen all of these."

"Told you so."

"Well then, it's time to take out the big guns and move into the, gasp, HVS's!" Greg said in a mock horrified voice. "Here we go; one I haven't seen in a while," he blew the dust off of the movie case, "The, umm, The Nightmare Before Christmas!" Before Greg has realized what he had said, he let out a small gasp at the choice of movie. "Umm, yeah, The Nightmare Before Christmas," he repeated a little nervously.

"Hmm, haven't seen it," Nick cooed, "Is it any good?"

"Umm yeah. It's good. Tim Burton actually. Love the guy."

"If you say so. Although I'm slowly learning not to trust your taste in things. Music, clothes, food, jokes… movies even?"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Mr. Stokes. Trust me, this is a good show, you'll love it."

"Show? You mean movie?"

Nick was constantly calling Greg on the fact that he had a habit of calling movies 'shows' instead of just… movies. Greg was used to it because people had been bugging him about it since he was a teenager but he had made no effort on trying to change it. It was a 'Greg Thing' as Nick called it.

"Movie, show, whatever. You just sit there and look pretty." Greg quickly forgot the reason the movie was an odd choice and put it into the VCR before snuggled into Nick's arms.

"'_Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps, you've seen in your dreams…"_ the movie, show, whatever, began.

"What the hell?" Nick wondered.

"Shh," Greg's finger found its way to Nick's lips, "watch." He kissed Nick lightly and that was enough to shut him up before falling back into his arms and resting his head on Nick's chest.

"_For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from…"_

"Oh yeah, think about it all the time." Nick sarcastically remarked.

"What will it take you to shut up?"

"Another kiss perhaps." Greg leaned up to Nick's face and pecked him quickly on the lips, leaving him asking for just a tad bit more.

"Now be quiet or that's all your getting."

"_If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun." _

The two bodies silently watched as the show began, with the lights dimmed, although it was morning and the curtains shut, even though everybody was at work now. One of the perks of the grave yard shift.

"_Quickly, I need medical help in here! I've got man down in here! Someone, help. Nick, you stay here, keep him talking! We can't afford to lose him!"_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice, my feelings for him? And will he see, how much he means to me, I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend, where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last, and will we ever, end up together? No I think not, it's never to become, for I am not the one…"_ Nick gasped as the Sally character sang sweetly on the television in the graveyard. Her voice rang through his ears and he just froze. Nick found himself unable to move. Greg must have noticed because he looked up at his lover and kissed his neck before calling back into place in the man's arms.

Nick felt compelled to talk and as Sally finished her song he said, "I'm sorry," once again.

"Quiet baby, the next part's really good." Greg said in response and Nick kept his next words to himself. _I didn't mean to hurt you._

"_What have I done, what have I done? How could I, be so blind? All is lost, where was I? Spoiled all, spoiled all. Everything's, gone all wrong. What have I done, what have I done…?"_ The movie was almost over as Jack sang before getting up and saving Christmas by saving Santa. Soon the next and last song came on, the one with Sally and Jack, alone in the graveyard. The conclusion song; the grand finale if you will.

_"My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side." _

Greg sighed, _hopeless romantic_, Nick thought.

"_Where we can gaze, into the stars, and sit together, now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be."_

The two Halloween lovers romantically leaned in and shared a beautiful kiss on the hill by the full moon as the movie, show, whatever, ended. Nick was about to sit up and stretch but he saw the way Greg was looking at him, with that adorable look so he kissed Greg as Jack had kissed Sally in the movie, show, whatever.

Greg's arms wrapped around Nick's neck and Nick's arms found a place on the small of Greg's back, pulling him closer. Nick smiled as Greg's tongue licked his teeth so he opened him mouth and allowed him in. He could feel Greg smile which caused him to smile more. As they pulled apart Nick watched as his young lover opened his eyes and blinked lovingly at the older man.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? That was beautiful." When Nick didn't reply Greg began to remember all the other times Nick had been saying he was sorry over the last few days. "Nick, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No, I mean, no, there's nothing. I just felt like it was the right thing to say, that is to say that I thought you would…" Greg stopped Nick by gingerly putting his hand on the Texan's cheek.

"You're rambling. That's supposed to be what I do."

"What can I say? You're addicting." And Nick moved closer for another kiss.

_And I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for everything._

"_Is he still alive?"_

"_Oh God, I think so!"_

"'_I think so' isn't good enough! Is he still alive?"_

"_Yes, yes, god, please don't let him die!"_

"Stokes, I want you to come with me on a case. We've got a DB in a restaurant, oddly enough; everyone claims that they saw nothing. I want you to bring Sanders with you. He could use the training. David is going to meet us there. Got it?" Grissom called as he walked past Nick in the hall way the next day at work.

"Yup, I'll be right over once I pull Greg out of the lab."

Grissom gave a nod of approval. He knew that Greg had been trying to get into the field for some time and Grissom was starting to let him come out with Nick now as long as Nick didn't leave him alone.

"Hey, Greg, Griss wants us out at some restaurant for a DB. David's going in for the pick up so we've got to hurry, you up for it?"

"Yup, just let me get my things." Greg smiled joyfully as he jumped out of his lab chair and away from the empty table he had been sitting at.

The two men sat in the truck in a comfortable silence. The kind where nobody talks but nobody feels like they need to talk, you're just comfortable with the person.

Nick pulled the car into park outside of the crime scene.

"Are your windows tinted?"

"Umm, yeah," Nick replied unsurely.

"Good." Greg kissed him quickly before exiting the vehicle. "I've been waiting to do that." Greg gave Nick a lopsided little smile and stepped onto the sidewalk. "So shall we get to it then?"

Nick laughed with a shake of his head, "You are too much."

"And you love it."

"_Is he… is he…gone?"_

"_I'm sorry Nick."_

"_H-h-how, I only left for, oh my god, please! You can't be dead! You can't! You fucking can't!"_

"Hey David, TOD?"

"Oh, hey Nick, Greg. About an hour ago. So we're looking at... 1 o' clock?"

"Thanks man," Nick patted the coroner on the back.

"No problem, tell me when I can take him." David walked out of the room leaving the two CSI's in the building.

"Grissom is out talking to the people who were here. I'm gonna look around the body for anything, you wanna check out restrooms or something?"

"Yeah sure," Greg said enthusiastically at the very chance to be on the field.

"Don't go to far, man. I wouldn't want to lose you." Nick nearly joked although there was an eerie seriousness in his voice. He didn't want to lose Greg and the fact that he was even out of his sights scared him, he didn't want him to leave.

"Alright Mother. I'll just be in here." Greg stepped into the men's restroom.

Nick carefully collected evidence from the body but didn't seem to find anything unusual any where. Greg was still in the restroom and Nick began to feel nervous about the young man alone, even if he was just in the other room.

Forcing the feeling down he continued to look for anything useful or out of place… or just anything.

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass snapped Nick's head up. He looked outside where he could see Brass and Grissom. Neither of them had heard the noise. Maybe Nick was dreaming it. Hopefully Nick was dreaming it.

Then there was the sound of talking, then screaming, someone was pleading for help, then a choking, no, gurgling, no, there was no way to explain the noise he heard but someone was in pain, and then, more glass was broken.

Nick sprang up and ran to the restroom where Greg was. The window was broken, and there, lying on the floor before him was Greg holding a knife painfully in his stomach.

Running to his side, Nick nearly fell on the younger man and began tearing up while holding Greg's face in his hands.

"Greg, Greg, please. Oh God. No! No! Oh my God! Someone, get help fast! Someone. He's hurt! Someone please! Listen to me! Oh my God! Please, please don't die on me! Don't die, oh my god." Nick screamed for help.

"What happened here? What the- What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything! I just came in and… oh my god! Please! Help me!"

Grissom looked from Greg to Nick and suddenly began yelling for medical assistance. "Quickly, I need medical help in here! I've got man down! Someone, help. Nick, you stay here, keep him talking! We can't afford to lose him!"

"I'm so sorry." Nick repeated over and over. "Don't leave me Greg. I need you."

Greg began to spit up blood all over Nick. Brass and Grissom had run out to get help as fast as possible.

"Just don't leave me, man. Don't leave. Please. Oh God, you can't die! Greg, you just can't!"

Grissom ran back into the room with the doctors as they rushed to Greg. "Is he still alive?"

"Oh God, I think so!"

"'I think so' isn't good enough! Is he still alive?"

"Yes, yes, God, please don't let him die!" Nick cried. He watched Greg's eyes dart back and forth between everyone around him. Greg looked so lost. The sight of him like this crushed Nick. "I'm sorry Greggo, so sorry."

Nick sat staring a Greg and holding his hand, not paying attention to what the doctor did. "Don't die, baby. You can't leave me. Greg, baby, don't leave me alone. I love you."

Greg's attention focused on Nick as he spoke. "I love you too, Nick."

"I love you." Nick tired to smile but the tears kept falling onto his lips. "You're going to get through his baby, okay, you're going to come out alive."

Greg just smiled sadly as his lover. "Don't cry Nicky. I love you." Nick saw Greg wince, showing the most pain he had yet. Greg's eyes slowly shut as he tired to lean up to Nick. Bringing himself down, Nick touched Greg's lips once again with his own and whispered, "I love you" through the kiss. Greg fell back and just laid there. Everything stopped.

"Is he… is he…gone?" Nick still kept his hand on Greg's face.

"I'm sorry Nick."

"H-h-how, I only left for, oh my god, please! You can't be dead! You can't! You fucking can't!" Nick screamed at the corpse.

"Come on Nick. You can't do anything." Grissom stood up and there were traces of tears in his eyes too.

"But I love him. Greg, I love you! You can't fucking leave me!"

"Nick, come on."

Falling to the ground with his face in his hands he whispered, "I love you. I am so sorry."

And Nick realized why he had kept telling Greg he was sorry. He understood why he felt like he could never let Greg out of his sight. He knew why he kept feeling as though he would never see the young man again when he was standing right in front of him. It was then, that Nicholas Stokes knew that Greg Sanders was going to die, for some reason, he had known all along. He… just… knew.

"_My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze, into the stars, and sit together, now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be."_

But unlike movies, not everything has a happy ending. You can't always gaze into the stars forever, not when there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy's at hand.


End file.
